fractured_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstory
The world and Fractures within Fractured Earth are both vast and diverse, but one question arises: How did the Fractures come to be, and why? This section will highlight the history of the world, and some of the countless events that shaped it. It is purely intended to give the world some "flavor" and is not intended to be a strict guide to how things work. The Fracture At first, the world existied as a singular plane of existence, parallel to countless other realities yet never touching nor interacting with them. Each plane had different rules governing them, different laws of reality. In some, science and technology reigned supreme, whereas in others magic existed for all to use. Each world remained separate, never aware of the others let alone interacting with them, always alone in their pursuits. This changed, however, when a cataclysmic force, unknown in both origin and intent, dissolved the barriers between planes. Earth was caught in this cataclysm, with countless planes forced to co-exist and overlap. These areas became known as Fractures. These Fractures were incredibly diverse, due to differing laws. Whereas some Fractures developed incredibly advanced technology, others had the gift of magic on their side. The laws of each Fracture became blurred, allowing magic to exist in places where there was none, and allowing technology to work even in Fractures where the laws of physics normally would refuse it. Mythical creatuers of legend, angels and demons, became less of a myth, stepping into reality. Incredible advancements in technology burst into the scene alongside them, and all worlds were changed for it. Travel between Fractures was difficult, however, as while most Fractures connect with one another, there are many edges where the barriers between realities still exist. These unconnected areas are known as Null Space, areas where the countless clashing laws of reality cause incredibly unpredictable effects - while travel through Null Space is by no means impossible, it is incredibly ill-advised. Additionally, connections between Fractures through Null Space are forged and broken all the time, causing some to drift apart, and new Fractures to either take their place, or simply join the others. The Convergence With many powerful realms and nations springing into existence, conflict naturally arose. Many of the Fractures that possessed powerful militaries, arcane power, or technology, attempted to conquer the others. This brought an air of hostility to all the connected worlds, sowing chaos throughout the lands, many of the lesser Fractures trying their best to seal their borders through Null Space, and while some were successful, many were not. During the strife of inter-Fracture wars, many of the more peacefully-inclined Fractures made an attempt to unify the warring nations. A group, now known as the Order of Unity, formed out of an alliance with some of the strongest powers that had emerged, acted as peacekeeping forces and mediated conflicts between the other Fractures. They organized a tournament-style sequence of battles known as the Unity Cup. In this event, which occurred every four years, representatives from all participating Fractures would fight within specialized "blank" Fractures that denied most significant advantages. The representatives' performance would dictate a Fracture's position and influence, with the victors emerging higher than the others. This system helped prevent all-out war, and as it looks down upon deaths in the arena, many lives were saved. This event grew popular enough that many Fractures created their own battlefields for their own people to fight in televised spectacles, the advanced magic and technology preventing loss of life or even significant injury. These ultimately formed the basis of the treaty solidifying the intention of the Unity Cup - a treaty known as the Convergence Treaty, allowing the barriers between nations to be broken and more stable relationships to be forged. The Order of Unity To make certain that the rules of the Unity Cup and other inter-Fracture issues were upheld and resolved independently, the Order of Unity was formed. While the Order is composed of representatives from as many Fractures as possible, the founding members provide the bulk of their power. Each representative is sworn to an oath of objectivity, and they oversee both judging of incidents and repairing any damage caused in conflicts. They govern and create many of the blank Fractures, and assist in fixing any collateral damage. In between Unity Cups, the Order of Unity acts as peacekeepers, and also serve as a "First Contact" group for newly discovered Fractures. The founding members of the Order of Unity are: Category:Guidelines